Call and Answer
by DreamscapeWriter
Summary: The thoughts and musings. Post-episode ramblings. Some moderate spoilers of Gaza and previous two episodes. Mostly Josh, Donna, and a blip of CJ.


**Disclaimer:** Damn. Still not mine. Just checked.

 **Summary:** Idle musings of myself. Somewhat poetic. Couldn't get it out of my head after watching this scene. He calls her name and she literally walks away. Devastated.

 **Author's Note:** Busy night for me. Feel free to comment. As always, thank you for reviews, follows, encouragement, etc.

* * *

 **Call and Answer**

 **Idle Musings**

He yells her name and she doesn't answer.

He thinks maybe she's gone home for the night.

He wonders why she hasn't said goodbye.

He thinks maybe she's tired, or maybe she'll try to make that date.

He doesn't realize she doesn't answer because she no longer trusts him.

He doesn't realize that CJ thinks she has him figured out or that she's told Donna exactly what she thinks it is that she's figured out.

He doesn't know that CJ has it all wrong.

He doesn't realize that the world is ending.

He just knows he called her name and she doesn't answer.

* * *

He yells her name and she doesn't answer.

She doesn't know why she looks towards the sound longingly.

She doesn't understand the ache in her chest of the feeling that she's been duped.

She doesn't like that she feels like she's been used.

She doesn't like that she no longer trusts him.

She doesn't understand why that bothers her so much and yet she knows why it bothers her so much.

She doesn't know why she's making excuses for his actions.

He doesn't realize she's trying hard to believe that CJ has it wrong.

He doesn't notice that she no longer talks to CJ.

He hasn't realized that she diverts all her calls to the other secretaries and that she finds any excuse she can to avoid places where she knows she'll be.

She just remembers that he called her name and she didn't answer.

She left and she thinks he doesn't care.

* * *

He yelled her name and she saw Donna leave.

He called her name again and she knows there will not be an answer.

He doesn't realize she is hiding in her office because the guilt is all over her face.

He doesn't realize she's made a tactical error in judgement.

He doesn't realize that she knows something he doesn't or that she can't tell him what she's done because she is afraid of the repercussions.

He doesn't know that Donna was right.

He doesn't realize that Donna has them all pegged.

He has no idea that she's terrified she's been found out.

She just knows that he called her name and no one answered and the look she caught will haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

He called her name and she doesn't answer.

He doesn't realize that it's all about to change.

He doesn't realize that the ball has been put into motion and he won't be able to stop it.

He doesn't know she'll give him an ultimatum.

She doesn't know he'll bend instead of break.

She doesn't realize he wants the world for her, even if that means he loses her.

She doesn't realize he might lose her.

He doesn't realize how close he is to losing her.

They just know they he called her name and for once, she didn't answer.

* * *

He calls her name and she doesn't answer.

He wakes up in a cold sweat and realizes he's alone.

She's emailed him again, but he's still angry.

He called to her. She left him alone.

He checks every message, but doesn't read hers.

He assumes he has time, but he doesn't know what's coming.

He's angry.

He called and she was gone.

* * *

She writes him every day and he doesn't answer.

She's asking for him to respond, but nothing comes through.

She tried to hide her disappointment in words that speak volumes.

She doesn't know he'll read them and see through the deception.

She's typing out her entire eulogy, for the life she doesn't feel she lives.

She's clinging to hope desperately.

She writes to him, but nothing comes in return.

He called to her and she didn't answer.

He doesn't want to think about how much he fears she never will.

She doesn't know he's there and that he always has been.

He doesn't know it either.

All he knows is that she's left him twice already and she's trying to leave again.

He's called to her.

Now he's just waiting for a reply.


End file.
